hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1993 atlantic hurricane season
1993 atlantic hurricane season Storms Tropical Depression One Subtropical Storm Two In post-analysis, Two was found to have been a subtropical storm for 2 advisories *12 hours*. had it been a storm operationaly, it would have been named Subtropical Storm Arlene. Hurricane Arlene Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Bret Hurricane Christina Hurricane Dennis Hurricane Emilia Hurricane Fabio Hypercane Gilma Hypercane Harvey Hurricane Irene Hurricane Joaquin Hurricane Katie Hurricane Lee Hurricane Maggie Hurricane Nate Hypercane Ophelia Hurricane Peter Hurricane Rina Subtropical Depression 21L Hurricane Sergio Hypercane Tammy Tropical Storm Vince Hurricane Wilma Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Hurricane Delta Hurricane Epsilon Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1993 till:01/12/1993 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1993 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/06/1993 till:09/06/1993 color:TD text:One from:26/06/1993 till:01/07/1993 color:TS text:Two from:05/07/1993 till:13/07/1993 color:C1 text:Arlene from:11/07/1993 till:14/07/1993 color:TD text:Four from:19/07/1993 till:28/07/1993 color:C4 text:Bret barset:break from:20/07/1993 till:01/08/1993 color:C4 text:Christina from:22/07/1993 till:31/07/1993 color:C3 text:Dennis from:26/07/1993 till:03/08/1993 color:C2 text:Emilia from:31/07/1993 till:07/08/1993 color:C5 text:Fabio from:02/08/1993 till:19/08/1993 color:C5 text:Gilma barset:break from:06/08/1993 till:20/08/1993 color:C5 text:Harvey from:09/08/1993 till:19/08/1993 color:C5 text:Irene from:14/08/1993 till:30/08/1993 color:C4 text:Joaquin from:19/08/1993 till:01/09/1993 color:C5 text:Katie from:22/08/1993 till:02/09/1993 color:C3 text:Lee barset:break from:31/08/1993 till:09/09/1993 color:C3 text:Maggie from:02/09/1993 till:18/09/1993 color:C5 text:Nate from:05/09/1993 till:25/09/1993 color:C5 text:Ophelia from:09/09/1993 till:28/09/1993 color:C5 text:Peter from:12/09/1993 till:29/09/1993 color:C5 text:Rina barset:break from:14/09/1993 till:20/09/1993 color:TD text:Twenty-one from:17/09/1993 till:30/09/1993 color:C4 text:Sergio from:22/09/1993 till:10/10/1993 color:C5 text:Tammy from:27/09/1993 till:05/10/1993 color:TS text:Vince from:30/09/1993 till:15/10/1993 color:C5 text:Wilma barset:break from:03/10/1993 till:10/10/1993 color:C1 text:Alpha from:23/10/1993 till:01/11/1993 color:C1 text:Beta from:29/10/1993 till:04/11/1993 color:C1 text:Gamma from:13/11/1993 till:20/11/1993 color:C3 text:Delta from:21/11/1993 till:28/11/1993 color:C2 text:Epsilon bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1993 till:01/07/1993 text:June from:01/07/1993 till:01/08/1993 text:July from:01/08/1993 till:01/09/1993 text:August from:01/09/1993 till:01/10/1993 text:September from:01/10/1993 till:01/11/1993 text:October from:01/11/1993 till:01/12/1993 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Records The 1993 season broke so many records. The season had 25 hurricanes, 19 of which became major hurricanes of Category 3 and Up. With a record breaking amount of 10 becoming Category 5, And Gilma becoming the strongest ever in the atlantic, 210 mph- 875 mbar. Category 6 The Category 6 rating was introduced in 1986 after the Devastating 1985 season *Check it out, youll see how it went.*, In 1993, there were as much as 5+ 190 mph+ storms, Therefor, there were 5+ Category 6 storms in 1993. Hurricane Gilma Hurricane Gilma was the strongest hurricane ever in the atlantic, Winds topping 210 mph and a low pressure of 875 mbar. Gilma made landfall in galveston, texas as a category 5, with winds as high as 180 mph. Gilma caused as much as $100 to $150 billion in damages and had a deathtoll of 16,180. Gilma was replaced in 1994 by Gracie. Hypercanes There were 4-5 hypercanes this season, 3 500+ mph storms and 1 1000+ mph storm. Category:Past Storms